


the proposal

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Jobs, Loving bully, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Voyeurism, idk what i wrote, ish, office assistant yuuri, teasing victor nikiforov, voyeurist christophe giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: All Yuuri wants is a normal day at work





	the proposal

Yuuri bit his bottom lip as he adjusted his glasses and stepped into the huge company building. He was an ordinary salary man just trying to pay the bills. Well he hoped today would go as ordinary as it could....

He fixed the plain blue tie and made his way inside. He was greeted by the receptionist who was also his long time friend.

"Good morning Yuuri!" 

"G-good morning Yuuko." 

She cocked her head to the side, "Eh, feelin' alright?"

"I'm fine!" he forced a smile, "I'll be on my way then!" and with that he scurried off from her curious eyes.

As he made his way to his desk he made sure to sit carefully on his seat. He squirmed a bit and squeezed his thighs together, willing the small vibrator inside him not to push further into him. He sunk his head onto his arms in despair. The whole train ride to work was unbearable. It was beyond crowded and not only was he pressed up against the window but someone's suitcase had bumped against his bottom making him cry out embarrassingly.

He sighed.

"Heyy Yuuri, I've got some things you need to revise- whatcha doing sleeping already?" his best friend's voice came from in front of him.

Ugh. He loved Phichit, but the man was exceptionally observant. If he found out he would never let him live it down. Yuuri looked up and took the paperwork. "Sorry, I'll look at it now." Phichit's eyes bored a hole into him, suddenly leaning forward, inspecting his face.

"You're all red. Are you sick?" he wished people would stop asking him this.

"N-no! I'm just a little tired is all." he laughed nervously. He really hoped he didn't hear the buzzing coming from his ass.

"Is that so..." Yuuri was nervous when there was silence. "Well whatever just make sure you get some rest tonight." with one glance to him he walked over to his own desk.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and focused on the tedious work in front of him. For awhile it worked, he could almost forget about the soft buzzing inside of him if he didn't move much. Maybe today would turn out okay...

Of course that was his hopeful thinking until _he_ arrived.

A tall man with an expensive grey suit came through the doors. He had silver hair that hung over one eye and piercing blue eyes. Yuuri tried to make himself small in his seat. The man had his secretary at his side with two other women who were fawning over him. They wore fancy dresses so they were probably potential business partners. If it was him, he'd make it happen. The women blabbered on to him and he smiled handsomely and politely answered, even letting them hang onto his arms. There was also a blond man with a flamboyant white suit who followed behind him. He looked disinterested.

When they passed his desk he thought he was in the clear. He slumped his shoulders in relief. Maybe he could just focus on his work and make it out alive ..

"Yuuri, when you're done with those, come to my office so I can check them." came the deep voice.

Huh? When did he get in front of him?

"Y-yes sir!" he squeaked, surprised. He missed the small smirk thrown his way.

He didn't want to be alone with the man, but he was his boss after all.

 

x

 

It seemed he could not get a break today of all days. 

1\. Phichit needed help on his report that got erased suddenly

2\. Michele's computer froze completely and shut down and only Yuuri knew how to fix it

Yuuri panted, back bent at the copy machine. He had been running around all day with no break. And all that running around had the vibrator pushing and rubbing against his tight walls. 

"Nice work Yuuri!" he felt a hand smack his lower back and he gasped. "I owe you a drink after work!" Phichit exclaimed happily.

Yuuri groaned, glad that he was wearing a cock ring otherwise he was sure he would've already came.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing....just tired since everyone's been ordering me around." he grumbled as he stood on shaky legs.

Phichit laughed, "Well you're reliable!" he stopped when he took in Yuuri's flushed and sweaty face, his trembling figure. He brought his hand to his forehead. "Woah you're burning up! Do you have a fever?" he took in the loosened tie and unbuttoned top buttons. Yuuri usually made sure to have no buttons out of order. Just what was the matter with him today?

"M-maybe I have a headache! It doesn't matter just let me finish my work." came his strained voice. He turned his back on Phichit and focused on the copy machine. Suddenly there was a jolt of vibrations that had him slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the broken moan. _It's hitting there_ -! He stared with wide eyes at the glass office across from him. He was watching him!

"Ehhhh stingy.." he heard Phichit's voice, "Fine, I'll leave you to it then." and with that he walked off finally.

He glared at the figure through the window before the vibrations increased. His eyes squeezed shut and he took his paper and retreated back to his desk.

 _That bastard!_ he gasped. When he sat down, it pushed against his prostrate. _No!_ His hips jolted under the desk, his straining cock wanting friction. He couldn't help rocking his hips, yearning for contact. He listened to the carefree chattering of his colleagues and somehow felt naked. What if they found out?? He would be labelled as a pervert! They wouldn't look at him the same way again!

He took his pen with trembling hands and finally finished the documents.

Now he had to return them to his boss. Great.

He stood up on wobbly legs, gripping the papers against his chest. He whimpered when his hard nipples rubbed against his shirt. Shit, he was sensitive everywhere. It felt like years when he finally made it to the closed door. Victor Nikiforov was etched onto the door with gold lettering. He brought a shaky hand and knocked.

"Come in." came the booming voice.

Yuuri dreaded this moment. He opened the door and walked in. Two pairs of eyes landed on him. He didn't know there was another person here with him. It was the blond man with the white suit from before who was following behind Victor.

"U-um here are the documents. I'll leave since you are with company. Excuse me." he placed the papers on the desk and tried to escape.

"Hold it Yuuri. Let me introduce you."

"But sir, I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense," Victor stood up and stood next to Yuuri, "This is Christophe Giacometti. We might expand our company with his help." He grasped Yuuri's shoulder, "And this is Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri looked at the blond man and bowed, "Nice to meet you." he mumbled.

A hand was extended towards him and Yuuri grabbed it, "The pleasure is mine." said the eccentric man. "You sure picked up a cute one, huh?"

Yuuri dropped his hand in embarrassment and looked away. The two began to talk business and Yuuri felt out of place. Here he was with a goddamn vibrator in his ass while his boss talked to a potential partner. Why was he still here? He just wanted to escape already but the hand at his shoulder held him captive.

"..I'm still not completely convinced Victor." came Christophe's voice, "Surely there is something more to add for your proposal?" Yuuri tuned out of the conversation at this point, legs wobbling slightly from standing so long. His breathing came out in soft pants.

"Of course. One last thing." he dug his hand in his pocket while the other stared curiously. There was a 'click' noise and it had Yuuri doubling over.

"Ah!" he slapped both hands over his mouth and stared with wide eyes at the blond man who cocked his head to the side.

No. Way.

No he didn't.

"Uh-um I-I....nnn!" he squeezed his trembling knees together as the pressure was unrelenting.

"Hoh?" came the blond's amused voice. "So that's what you're playing at?"

Victor settled his hand on Yuuri's lower back. "Problem, Chris?" came his own amused voice.

Chris scraped his eyes over the pointed, pink nipples through the white shirt and the quivering body. "Not at all..."

Yuuri felt fingers slowly unbutton his shirt revealing his chest. Those hands caressed down his abdomen before unzipping his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He gasped as he was left in only his briefs and an open shirt. He tried to back out of the eyes on him but his back collided with Victor's firm chest. He looked at the exit door to see it locked, the shades to the windows had been lowered, when did that happen? He was trapped.

Hands trailed down his sides leaving goosebumps in their wake, fingers teased at his underwear's waistband.

"W-wait, Mr.Nikiforov-"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Victor when we're alone?"

Yuuri tossed his head back on the shoulder behind him with a low moan as a hand palmed his erection. Why was he doing this in front of Christophe!? Yuuri snapped his eyes open to see the man watching his every reaction. He blushed furiously and tried to break eye contact.

"Uh uh Yuuri, look at Chris properly." a hand grasped his chin and forced his head back. A hand tugged his underwear down slightly. His pink cock bounced out. "I see you kept the ring on. Good boy." a thumb stroked the slit slowly.

"Victor, no..!" Yuuri whispered, he gripped the hand that was stroking his erection slowly. After suffering all day with no contact it felt _good_. Yuuri yelled at himself internally for thinking that.

But Victor just ignored him and tugged his underwear further down so it joined the pants on the floor. Fingers pinched at his sensitive nipple making him cry out. He felt a hot tongue lick a stripe behind his ear before biting the lobe. Victor's clothed crotch ground against his naked ass and made Yuuri gasp, drool collecting at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want to see what he's hiding in here?" Victor placed two fingers at Yuuri's entrance, twirling them around shallowly before thrusting hard, nudging the vibrator. Yuuri cried out.

"Of course." came Chris' low voice.

Victor led Yuuri to the couch in front of Chris and made him sit on his lap. He hooked his hands under his knees and spread his legs for Chris. "N-no!" Yuuri squeaked shaking his head as he tried to force his legs together. Chris leaned forward, his cock growing hard against his pants.

Victor kept one hand on Yuuri's thigh while the other circled the lubed entrance. Fingers inched their way in and continued their ministrations from before. Thrusting in and out, nudging the vibrator against his prostrate. Yuuri trembled as the vibrations coursed throughout his entire body. 

"He's squeezing around me, even though I'm just trying to take it out." Victor chuckled in Yuuri's ear making him shudder.

"Is he warm inside?" came Chris' voice.

"Very hot. And wet." 

A tightening feeling settled in Yuuri's lower belly and heat rushed to his face at their words.

"Aah!.... nn!" Yuuri moaned at a hard thrust. He squirmed on top of the larger man and the other's gaze. His cock twitched, begging to be touched.

"Careful Yuuri, don't want to be heard by everyone, do you?" Yuuri whimpered and shook his head 'no', staring up at the other with wide eyes. "What would they think of you? You, who is usually so serious, with a vibrator stuck in here? They'd never talk to you, you could lose your job." Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes. No, he didn't want that. He sobbed when those fingers assaulted his prostrate harshly. He clung to Victor's sleeve as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"How cuuute. He's crying." came Chris' voice. "You're too mean to him Victor."

"But I love teasing him." Victor chuckled. With a couple more thrusts, he gripped the vibrator and pulled it out with a wet 'pop'. He tossed it to the side and grasped Yuuri's ass cheeks and spread them wide, showing his twitching, puckered entrance to Chris. Chris licked his lips at the sight.

The toned body was arched beautifully with a pink cock curled against his belly. The black ring was resting at the base, the head was dribbling pre-cum non-stop. Black hair was mussed up, glasses askew, dazed eyes, and rosy cheeks with streaks of tears. A chest with perked pink nipples heaved up and down. Plump thighs led to a round ass and slick hole that was begging to be fucked.

"Naughty boy." Chris purred.

Victor removed his glasses and placed them aside. He massaged tense thighs and led his hand to the wet erection. He grabbed it and began stroking it at a slow pace.

" _Victor!_ " Yuuri hissed as his head slumped on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Victor hummed as he sucked on his pale neck, leaving a red hickey behind.

The smaller man was mortified, spread out in the open to a man he'd never met.

He glared up to the Russian man, "Y-you bastard just nnn..." he felt fingers pinch at his nipple while teeth nipped at his neck.

"Hm, that's no way to be talking to your boss, is it?" Yuuri's glare faltered when he saw that all too innocent smile on Victor's face, "Should I send you out like this?" he would, Yuuri knew he would. He was definitely a demon in disguise.  "Would you want that?"

"No..." Yuuri mumbled slightly horrified at the mere thought of walking out in his state.

"What was that? Speak up a little, dear."

Yuuri buried his face in the man's collar, "No!" 

"You're scaring the poor thing." Chris chuckled.

"Shut up, you like it don't you." it wasn't a question.

"P-please, you won't, will you?" Yuuri whimpered, raising his head to face Victor's.

"Won't what, Yuuri?" Victor drawled out his name with a smirk, he thumbed his bottom lip.

"Make me go outside."

"Depends." Victor pretended to think just to see Yuuri's fidgeting and scared reaction. "Why don't you beg me for something?" he ground his clothed erection on the smaller man's back for emphasis. 

Yuuri glanced at the blond man nervously. He yelped when Victor slapped his ass, leaving a red mark. "I-I... please." he whimpered. _Don't make me say it in front of him!_ He looked at Victor's face. He gulped when the hand on his cock stroked him faster. He's been pent up all day, he needed to cum at least once-! "Please," he gasped as drops of tears hung on his long eyelashes. "Let me cum!" 

Lips clashed onto his, tongue hungrily entering his mouth. It swirled around with his while licking around inside. Drool seeped out of his mouth. Soon Victor had his tongue shoved in the back of his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Finally, he pulled back. He stared at those kiss-bitten lips slick with saliva.

"Good boy." Victor growled. Yuuri felt shuffling behind him and heard the unzipping of his pants, before he felt his hot member against his crack. Victor ground his hips in between those perfectly round ass cheeks before the head teased the entrance. "It's still wet from the lube." he commented.

"Yeah? I see it. It's nice and sticky. He's dripping." Chris said in awe as his eyes scraped over the leaking member as it strained against the cock ring.

"He's been holding in it all day." he felt Yuuri tremble at their words and at his teasing. "Hmm? Seems he likes that. When we talk about him." _No I don't! I just need to cum is all!_ Yuuri groaned internally.

"Hey Victor, hurry up and fuck him won't you? I'm dying to see it." Chris said.

Victor obliged and inched the tip of his cock in before slipping half-way in. He hugged Yuuri's form from the back, groaning. Once he was fully sheathed, he pulled out and thrust back in. Yuuri moaned, arching his back.

"How is it?" Chris strained out.

"Impossibly tight and hot... So good." Victor grit out. He spread his thighs out again and lifted the smaller man underneath his knees and soon had him bouncing on his cock. Yuuri had no time to adjust or even breathe for that matter. Victor was thrusting in and out viciously already. He could feel the hard length pulsing inside of him, messing around his insides.

Yuuri gasped, "Nnn! Ah, no, wait! I-I can't!" Sweet moans poured out from his mouth. Chris watched excitedly as that lithe body squirmed from pleasure. Their eyes locked and Chris felt a strong urge to monopolize him. But he was only a guest today. Instead, he looked at the place where a thick cock connected deep inside a pink hole. The slick squelches made his own dick throb in his underwear. He palmed himself to try and relieve the pressure. "It's too deep!" Yuuri blabbed, voice wrecked.

"Is it rubbing against the place you like yet?" Victor breathed into his ear as he snapped his hips roughly into him. Yuuri arched off of the man's chest as the head of Victor's cock nudged that bundle of nerves. He nearly screamed if Victor didn't thrust in his fingers in his mouth. He saw stars. It was way better than the small vibrator. That hot cock was spreading him open, filling him up, thrusting in deeply.

Yuuri looked down with dazed eyes at where they were connected. _It's in so deep_... he thought absentmindedly. Victor thrust in roughly again making him nearly slip off of him if he wasn't being held by strong arms. _More_... _! Maybe I could cum like this somehow._

Suddenly, the thick cock slipped out of him and he felt empty. Fingers spread his cheeks and exposed the slightly gaped hole, dribbling pre-cum.

"Eh?" Yuuri looked down at the cock resting against his crack. His hazy thoughts were jumbled. His hole ached to be filled. He felt hot, too hot. "V-Victor..?"

Victor chuckled at the disoriented man. "Our guest needs some attention too, don't you think?" came Victor's husky voice as he helped Yuuri stand up on wobbly legs. He patted his ass cheek. Chris watched curiously. Yuuri looked at Chris' erection tented in his pants and blushed. _Because of me?_ He walked over, shirt now half off his torso. He sat on Chris' lap and looked at him through his lashes bashfully.

"Hello there." Chris said lowly with a smile. He gripped those cheeks, massaging them roughly. He smashed his lips against the smaller man and kissed him deeply. They made out for a bit until a hand on his ass trailed to the slick hole before fingering him with two fingers. Yuuri pulled his mouth off with a wet slurp. "Wait!" he gasped, clinging his arms around the other man's neck. He felt the man unzip his pants before his own dick sprung out, resting against his own. "Touch it, won't you?" Chris purred.

Yuuri's hesitant hands gripped the hard length and began stroking it, the man groaning. A cry left his lips when he was suddenly filled in one go from behind. Victor's unrelenting pace rocked Yuuri's body forward. The black-haired male ground his straining erection against Chris' as he stroked the man's cock.

"Where was it..." Victor growled lowly.

"Rub towards the top." Chris offered with a grunt. Yuuri was good with his hands. Victor followed the advice and it had Yuuri arching his back again, eyes squeezing shut. The duo shared a knowing smirk. Chris leaned back on the couch and took in the lovely view. The Japanese man being fucked from behind roughly while he thrust his hips desperately against Chris. The poor thing wanted to cum so bad.

Yuuri opened his teary eyes and licked his lips. Chris let his fingers pinch his nipples before swirling his tongue around one. He always did have a thing for nipples and Yuuri's were nice and perky. He felt him shudder against him. He pulled back when he heard his quivering voice.

"Let me cum, _please_." he begged against Chris' lips.

His hair was pulled back by Victor's hand as his thrusts increased. Skin slapping filled the air along with each of their gasps and groans.

"Since he begged so prettily, we'll have to reward him won't we, Victor?" Chris groaned out when Yuuri stroked him harder.

"I want to bully him more." Victor groaned as he smacked Yuuri's already red ass again. The smaller man cried out again. "But I guess we should." His hand wandered down to the base of Yuuri's cock and released the ring. Victor gripped him in his large hand and stroked him hard and fast, matching his rough thrusts.

Yuuris couldn't hold it longer, his body shook deliciously against him as his cum spurted in long ribbons on his chest. Victor moaned as his hole convulsed and squeezed down. He slammed his hips in the sensitive hole harshly, watching that round ass jiggle. Yuuri sobbed as he was fucked vigorously even after cumming. He slumped his head and chest against Chris as he let Victor use his hole. He soon felt Chris tense up and his cum spurt onto his thighs and lower belly. Chris threw his head back with a moan. Chris panted as he pet the exhausted man's hair. Victor's hips soon stuttered, shoving his cock one last time before cumming deep into that quivering hole with a groan.

After Victor came down from his high, he pulled out slowly watching as cum dribbled out. He stood up and gathered the unconscious man into his arms. 

"Well Chris? About the proposal?" 

Chris smirked, cheeks still flushed. He took in the flushed body pressed up against Victor. Cum trickled out of his ass and down his thighs. It seemed the well-spent man was already monopolized.

"What a show. How could I say no?"

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of doing a bottom yuuri kinks collection with open requests. what do you think?


End file.
